Once upon a December
by SilverAmarant
Summary: Koto was an average girl who enjoys CreepyPasta. Though one day, she followed a boy into the woods and met some of the CreepyPastas. Now Koto's being hunted down by Zalgo but it seems that no one is willing to help her out. Will they help her or will she be erased from existence? Contains: Slenderman, Jeff the killer, Ben Drowned, Masky, Hoodie and more.
1. They exist

**Hello everyone. My name is SilverAmarant and this is my first CreepyPasta story ever. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It was December 1st and not a single hint of snow was seen. Not that it mattered to Koto. Just as long as she got to read the CreepyPasta stories online, she didn't mind. Koto was the somewhat average teenage girl. She had long, layered purple hair, dark blue eyes and naturally long eyelashes.

Koto sat at her desk in her room, reading the 'Jeff is back' story on her computer. "And I will come to put you to sleep. I'll be there shortly." Koto sighed as she read the quote Jeff said at the end of the story. 'Seriously, who could believe any of this?' She thought. No matter what everyone said, Koto never believed that CreepyPastas existed. Koto thought of them as fairy tales.  
The alarm clock on her desk beeped and Koto gasped in shock. Koto sprang up from her seat and yelled, "I'm going to be late!" She grabbed her bag and ran out the house, chanting, "Oh no." over and over She kept chanting until she reached her college.  
Lessons had started and Koto sat down in her desk for her French lesson. She sighed in relief. 'I'm so glad Sir isn't here yet,' She thought, folding her arms on the desk. Koto looked in front of her and saw a boy sat at his own desk. Koto didn't recognise him. He had a yellow hoodie, blue jeans and brown hair but for some strange reason, he wore a silver mask that covered only his eyes. Koto raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 'Why is he wearing a mask? He's so mysterious," She thought.  
The boy turned in her direction. Koto felt a shiver run down her spine. She gulped and looked away. The French teacher walked in the room and gathered everyone's attention. "Okay, , we are going to speak conversations in French.

The lesson seemed to drag. The boy turned to look at Koto again. 'Should I keep an eye on her? I shouldn't. Master hasn't told me to. But she is suspicious." He thought.

* * *

Koto sat at her desk and wore a white blouse with a red sleeveless waistcoat. She also wore blue jeans and black boots. Koto was going to read some CreepyPasta stories until out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy from before outside of her house. But this time he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a red dog. Koto looked skeptical. 'Why is he there? And is that dog smiling? That can't be possible.'  
The boy and the dog started to walk away after they found out that she was looking at them. Koto got out of her chair. "Hey, wait!" Koto shouted. She ran downstairs and chased after them.

* * *

Koto had chased them into a forest and Koto had to stop to catch her breath. "I...Can't run much…. Further…" She breathed out. Once she caught her breath, Koto looked up. Koto was dumbstruck. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she stood in front of a big, oldish mansion.  
Koto, surprised the door was unlocked, opened it and walked inside. 'Where am I?'  
She walked in a little corridor and saw the boy, crouched down and wasn't facing her. He was alone. The dog was gone. Before Koto could speak, the boy started to talk.  
"You shouldn't have followed me."  
"What do you mean?" Koto asked. She then felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw a tall man with a suit and no facial features. At first, Koto was taking in what she was seeing and then she screamed.  
She fell to the floor and stared up at the man in horror. it can't be…! It's...' The man's face seemed to darken. 'Slender man.'  
Koto then saw a four-legged figure in the corner of her eye. The red dog with a large grin. How could she have not noticed before? Her eyes widened. 'Smile… Does that mean… The others exist, too?' Koto saw three silhouettes in the distance, getting closer. One of them wore a white mask and an orange jacket. One had messy black hair with a white hoodie and a cut smile with large eyes. And the other wore a black hoodie with a blue mask that had black ooze dripping out of the eyes. It was Masky, Jeff the killer and Eyeless Jack.  
"Hey Slendy, what's happening?" Jeff asked.  
Slender man turned to face Jeff, tentacles sprouting out of his back. "Damn it, Jeff! Stop calling me that!" He shouted.  
"Slendy." Jeff sneered. The two argued over each other and everyone gave them odd looks.  
Koto crawled away from them and thought, 'Maybe they won't notice me if I snuck past them.'  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Koto froze in place and in seconds got captured by Masky, preventing her from moving.  
"Let me go!" Koto cried, trying to break free of Masky's grasp. No one seemed to listen to her, though.  
"Who is she? A threat to our existence?" Masky asked.  
"No." Everyone turned to look at the boy in the yellow hoodie. "The girl is no threat. I already checked. I followed her," He explained. Koto gasped in shock.  
"Y-You stalked me?!" The boy nodded.  
"She's an average girl who seems to know about us."  
"How?" Jack asked.  
"I don't know how but we're on the internet. But she's a fan of us. Let her go." The boy said and Masky let go of her. As soon as she was free, Koto put a decent distance from them and herself.  
"A fan, eh? Awesome," Jeff exclaimed. He walked up to her. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"  
"Uh…" Was all koto could say before Jack interrupted.  
"If we're online, then we must have been careless."  
"Let's hope no one tried to gain evidence of our existence." Masky said.  
"But she knows." Slender man replied, turning to Koto.  
Everyone looked in her direction. "Um…" She mumbled. Koto didn't like all of this attention.  
"Then what do we do with her?" Masky asked. "Kill her?"  
"Can I be the one to put her to sleep?" Jeff asked.  
"No one will kill her. He will be the one to take care of her." Slender man explained.  
"Who's 'he'?" Koto asked, trembling. At first, no one spoke until the boy broke the silence.  
"... His name is Zalgo."  
"Zalgo? You mean that guy who changes comics and makes them disturbing?" Koto asked. Everyone looked at her like she was stupid.

"I…. Don't think that's what he does in his spare time. I'll have to check," Slender man replied. "But he would have found out about you by now. He sees all. He will be after you. He will kill any human that enters the Slender mansion." Koto pointed at Jack, Jeff and Masky.  
"But they're humans. So why don't they get chased?"  
"They're different. They're like me. Jack and Jeff are official killers like me and Masky's a proxy." Slender man explained. Koto folded her arms over her chest.  
"So Zalgo's going to kill me?" Koto asked. Everyone crowded around her.  
"Yep!" Jeff replied. The boy began to walk off.  
"I said that you shouldn't have come here." He mumbled.

* * *

**So what do you think? What will happen next? Who is the mysterious boy in the yellow hoodie and what is his connection to the CreepyPastas? **


	2. Talking to BEN

**So far, I'd like to thank everyone that's read this story so far :) I never thought someone would read this so thank you. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The CreepyPastas let Koto leave the mansion as long as she kept their existence a secret. As she got out the doors to the outside, Koto saw the boy. He looked at her, his frown showing.

"I'm sorry I followed you. I just wanted to know why you were at my house," Koto explained. The boy let out a chuckle.  
"You can't understand my connection with them? I thought it was obvious." He replied. Koto gave a confused look.  
"Who are you, really? You don't look familiar. With that mask, I mean." The boy turned his back to her.  
"You really can't guess? I know master didn't mention me but I thought my clothes were basic for someone to recognise," He said as he lifted the mask off his face. He dropped it on the floor and got something out of his pocket. "Try and guess who I am. I'll give you a hint. I'm a proxy just like Masky and truth be told, I'm his best friend." Koto's eyes widened.  
"You're… Hoodie." She answered. The boy turned around and he now wore a dark, felt mask that went all around his face. The eyes were red and the red mouth was a stitched frown.  
"Well done." Hoodie replied.  
"But, why were you wearing that other mask? That doesn't make sense," Koto said as she picked up the silver mask off the floor.  
"To keep my identity secret. Both of my identities. My normal self and my proxy self." Hoodie explained. Koto nodded in understanding.  
"I see." Was all she could reply with. Hoodie took the mask from her hands and nudged her.  
"Come on, I'll take you home," He then walked into the forest, Koto next to him. Hoodie looked at Koto. "You're scared." He explained. Koto looked at him.  
"How can you-?"  
"I can sense your fear," Hoodie interrupted. "And you have a reason to be scared. Zalgo is after you. And no one back there is seeming to want to help you." He explained. Koto looked down, as if the ground was the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Why did I have to get in this mess? I should have just left you alone. I'm sorry." Koto apologised.  
"There's nothing you can do about it, now. You'll be dead, soon. When Zalgo will kill you, I'll never know. But he will do in time." Hoodie explained. Koto started shivering.  
"Don't make it worse for me. I've never been a big fan of Zalgo." Koto explained.  
"Who are you a fan of?" Hoodie asked. Koto thought for a moment.  
"Pretty much everyone." She replied.  
"Even me?"  
"Yeah. You're one of my favourites, actually." Hoodie couldn't help but smile, though Koto couldn't see because of his mask. "But I never knew you guys actually existed. It was a shock to find out. I was scared a little, but most of it was shock." Koto explained. Hoodie nodded in understanding. He then stopped.  
"There's you're home." He stated. Koto looked at her house and sighed.  
"Thanks for bringing me home." Koto thanked. Before Hoodie left, Koto spoke. "When do you think Zalgo will come after me?" She asked.  
"Who knows." Was all Hoodie could reply with before leaving. Koto sighed and walked into her house. It looked like her mum hadn't come home yet. Koto was grateful for that. She wouldn't want to explain herself. Koto sat at her desk and realised her computer was still on. She was going to turn it off when a new tab came up. It was Cleverbot.  
'Why is Cleverbot on?' Koto asked herself.  
**Cleverbot: Hello, your name's Koto, isn't it?** Koto was shocked. '  
'Is this what I think it is?' Koto decided to type back.  
** User: Yes. Are you BEN?**  
** Cleverbot: Yes. Everyone was talking about you tonight.**  
** User: About what?**  
** Cleverbot: Most of it was about how Zalgo's going to kill you. That will be exciting and disappointing at the same time.**  
** User: Why?**

**Cleverbot: Because I won't be able to experience killing you.**

**User: I guess I can understand that.**

** Cleverbot: I can't believe you haven't even asked me yet?**  
** User: Asked you what?**  
** Cleverbot: How I died and all that.**  
** User: Honestly, I thought this kind of thing was obvious. You gave obvious hints in Majora's mask. **  
** Cleverbot: I'm glad you understand it more clearly. It makes me want to kind of give you a hint on how you can survive. **  
** User: I can survive Zalgo?**  
** Cleverbot: Yes. **  
** User: How? **  
** Cleverbot: I don't know I should tell you. It might seem like betrayal. I despise betrayal. **  
** User: Did someone close to you drown you? **  
** Cleverbot: I thought you knew.**  
** User: Not everything. I know you drowned and I know someone drowned you, but I don't know who.**  
** Cleverbot: That's personal.**  
** User: Okay, you don't have to tell me then. **  
** Cleverbot: If you really want to know how to stay alive, then I want you to do this one thing for me.**  
** User: What is it?**  
** Cleverbot: Talk to me tomorrow. I get lonely.**  
** User: Okay.**  
** Cleverbot: Good.**  
Then the tab closed down. 'That was weird,' Koto thought. 'But I'll talk to him tomorrow. He seems like a nice guy. Wow, that's ironic. He's a CreepyPasta. Whatever, I think I should go to bed.'  
Koto turned off her computer and led down on her bed. 'I'm going to have trouble sleeping tonight.'

* * *

The alarm went, signalling Koto to get up. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Koto got a simple blue checked shirt and beige pants. She combed her messy hair and brushed her teeth.  
"I didn't get enough sleep last night." Koto mumbled.  
"I noticed." Koto turned around. Hoodie was stood in front of her. "Hello, Koto." Then Koto screamed. Hoodie put a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet. You don't want to wake your mom. Will you be quiet?" He asked. Koto nodded and he withdrew his hand from her.  
"What are you doing here?" Koto hissed.  
"Master wanted me to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't tell anyone about us. He found out we went to the same school so that's why he wanted me to do it." Hoodie explained. Koto then noticed that Hoodie was wearing the silver mask from the day before.  
"So you're going to be with me all day at school?"  
"All day even after school," Hoodie replied.  
"What? Please tell me you're joking." When Hoodie didn't say anything, Koto realised he was saying the truth. "You won't be with me when I'm having a shower or getting changed, will you?"  
"I could leave you alone during those times. I'll just have to confiscate your phone or other piece of technology to make sure." Koto sighed in relief.  
"That's fine with me. It'll be creepy if you're there, watching me having a bath."  
"Yes. We should be going. School will start in one hour." Hoodie stated and both of them left the house.  
'This is going to be weirdest day of my life.' Koto thought.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! The boy was Hoodie all along! It was probably obvious, though. What will happen next? And what can help Koto survive Zalgo?  
Note: I have a DeviantArt account and I have actually made a comic for this story. So if you're interested in seeing the comic version of this story, go check it out. **


End file.
